


Aux bons soins de la Team Rocket

by Isamajor



Series: Catloversshipping - Dark Games [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting against an unarmed guy, Gen, Hospitals, Nanu and his significant bother, Wounds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: A Kanto, Nanu est confronté une nouvelle fois à son ordure favorite : Giovanni. Mais le chef de la Team Rocket n'est pas à un coup bas près pour jouer avec les nerfs et la santé du flic.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu & Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Catloversshipping - Dark Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870369
Kudos: 2





	1. Une rencontre fatale ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



C'était pas son jour, tout commençait mal. C'est ce qu'il pensait, allongé sur le bitume, au petit matin. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces et il avait froid malgré le soleil qui montait dans le ciel. Ses mains étaient poisseuses de sang et déjà il entendait les secours arriver au son angéliquement strident des sirènes. Il s'était encore frotté à ce connard et il s'était piqué aux cornes de son Nidoking. Au sens propre. Ce type n'avait pas eu le moindre scrupule à ordonner à sa bête de l'attaquer et que pouvait-il faire, lui, acculé, contre les cornes acérées suintantes de poison de cette bestiole cuirassée ? Rien. Se faire perforer le bide. Et entendre un petit rire moqueur qui s'éloignait de lui quand il tentait de se raccrocher aux murs pour ne pas s'effondrer. En vain, le sol l'attirait plus fortement qu'un aimant. 

  
Les secours étaient là, il se sentait bringuebalé dans un brancard, il ne comprenait plus rien, les lumières et les gens dansaient devant sa vue troublée. Il avait tellement envie de dormir, il était fatigué, il avait besoin de repos et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait horriblement mal, preuve qu'il était vivant. Tout était blanc autour de lui quand il ouvrit ses yeux : le plafond était blanc, tout comme les murs, ses draps, et même l'espèce que chemise qu'on lui avait enfilé. A travers la fenêtre, il voyait le soleil qui déclinait doucement sur l'océan. Une sonnerie le tira de sa contemplation. Tourna la tête et constata qu'il y avait un téléphone sur la table de chevet. Blanc aussi, le téléphone. Il hésita un instant avant de décrocher. La voix au bout du fil était familière, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, comment le boulot s'était passé.

« _Tu m'as sciemment troué le bide avec ton Nidoking !!! Voilà comment ma journée de boulot s'est passée, CONNARD !_ »


	2. L'hôpital qui se moque de la charité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Nanu comprend qu'il est soigné par le type même qui a essayé de le buter...

Il devait sortir de là. Même si sa blessure au ventre n'était que fraîchement refermée et encore fragile, il ne se sentait absolument pas en confiance ici. Les appels de Giovanni, les petites broches au R de la Team Rocket accrochées aux blouses de certaines infirmières... Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Nanu notait dans sa tête les allées et venues des soignants, planifiant sa sortie aussi soigneusement qu'il lui était possible en un laps de temps relativement restreint. Il se savait étroitement surveillé mais bénéficiait quand même d'un certain calme au vu de la plaie qui lui ornait le ventre : sans doute le personnel de l'hôpital ne l'estimait pas en état de s'échapper. Grossière erreur.

  
A la fin de la matinée, après la visite du médecin et avant qu'on ne lui amène son repas, Nanu avait une petite fenêtre où personne ne prêtait attention à lui, où le service changeait et où les gens pensaient plus à leur clope et leur repas qu'aux convalescents qui attendaient leur plateau dans leurs chambres. Ce fut ce moment que Nanu choisit pour s'échapper, en blouse, arpentant le couloir avec sa potence reliée au bras comme si de rien n'était, comme un patient qui reviendrait d'une consultation et qui regagnerait sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Il n'avançait ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, tâchant de ne croiser aucun regard, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers l’ascenseur, porte de sortie vers sa liberté. 

Même s'il ne connaissait pas ces lieux, il avait une idée générale de comment était organisé ce genre de bâtiment. Entrant dans la cage d'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussée où, généralement, se trouvait l'entrée. Quand les portes se rouvrirent, des sbires de la Team Rocket devisaient dans le couloir avec des médecins et des infirmières, confirmant les intuitions de Nanu : soit cet hôpital appartenait à la Team Rocket, soit la Team Rocket investissait le système de santé public. Dans les deux cas, ça sentait pas très bon pour lui, et il ne parlait pas de la plaie empoisonnée qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Marchant comme si de rien n'était et se dirigeant arbitrairement vers un couloir, espérant y trouver au mur des indications sur la position de la sortie, il passa devant un homme en uniforme noir, sans éveiller son attention, comme si ces truands étaient habitués à voir passer des patients à cet endroit. 

  
Tout se passait trop bien, il continuait d'avancer, les gens l'ignoraient. Quand une voix l'interpella enfin, Nanu en fut presque soulagé. Depuis le temps qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on le pince... Le plus innocemment que ce vieux roublard put, il rétorqua qu'il s'était perdu mais au regard inquisiteur du type en uniforme de la Team Rocket, il se doutait que ce n'était pas la brièveté de sa blouse d'hôpital qui le faisait tiquer mais plutôt sa tronche qui commençait à être assez connue dans le milieu. 

  
Quand le jeune homme essaya de l'appréhender, Nanu se saisit de sa potence métallique et s'en servit comme d'une arme pour frapper son adversaire. Une bouffée de douleur intense le fit lâcher la barre de métal en plein milieu de son action, s'écrasant avec fracas sur le sol, arrachant la perfusion qui était encore plantée dans les veines du poignet de Nanu. Le flic n'eut pas le loisir de s’appesantir sur son mal que déjà, la riposte arrivait. Nanu esquiva par réflexe, grimaçant, tentant d'imposer une distance de sécurité entre lui et son adversaire. Les mouvements qu'il faisait lui imposaient un véritable calvaire et il sentait une sueur froide lui glisser entre les omoplates. 

Nanu sentait sa plaie ventrale suinter et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire que la réouverture de sa blessure. Quand il vit l'autre sortir un canif d'un étui à sa ceinture, le flic ne put que grommeler un juron, essayant de penser à un échappatoire, aussi vite que ses neurones voulaient le lui permettre. Quand le coup de couteau arriva sur lui, frontal, direct, il l'esquiva, sentant la lame lui caresser les cheveux. Nanu s'était glissé sous son angle d'attaque, profitant de l'ouverture pour placer un coup de coude dans le plexus du jeune sbire. Avec un grognement, ce dernier repoussa le flic d'un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant gueuler de douleur et l'envoyant valser sur le sol, sans égard pour sa dignité seulement vêtue d'une fine blouse d'hôpital. 

  
Geignant, pantelant, Nanu se raccrocha à la potence qui gisait au sol, espérant s'en servir à nouveau mais il n'avait plus assez de force, sa douleur lui brouillait la vue et lui tétanisait les muscles. Du bout des bottes, le larbin de Giovanni écarta la barre de métal, tandis que Nanu reculait, se tenant le ventre. Il balança un de ses chaussons à la figure de son adversaire, faisant diversion le temps de se relever avec peine mais déjà, le sbire, courroucé, s'avançait à nouveau vers lui, couteau en main. Nanu reculait, une main tenant sa blessure, l'autre bras devant son visage, en guise de protection. 

  
Esquivant un autre coup, il mit trop longtemps pour reprendre sa position initiale et la lame du canif vint caresser sa pommette, lui laissant une entaille cuisante et sanguinolente à cet endroit. Un troisième coup essaya de le blesser encore plus mais cette fois-ci, Nanu parvint à bloquer la frappe de ses bras croisés, arrêtant le couteau à quelques centimètres de son front, serrant les dents pour ne pas gueuler de douleur. Par un dernier coup d'éclat qui fut son pied dans les parties de son adversaire, Nanu désarma ce dernier. Le sbire se roula à terre sous l'effet de la douleur si intense et si soudaine et le flic en profita pour s'enfuir dans les couloirs, sans demander son reste, adrénaline circulant dans ses veines anesthésiant momentanément sa douleur. Il fallait qu'il sorte, à tout prix, il en allait de sa vie. 

  
Un aboiement le rattrapa bientôt : ce salaud de larbin lui avait lancé son Malosse aux trousses. Ces chiens de l'enfer dressés pour tuer étaient ce qui pouvait lui arrivé de pire, quand il se ferait rattraper, il se ferait déchiqueter. Il entendait les pas derrière lui, ceux du Pokemon et de son maître, et il n'osait pas se retourner, serrant les dents et anticipant la morsure. Une silhouette vêtue de noir apparut devant lui, au détour du couloir, l'empêchant de fuir et le forçant à stopper sa course. Quand la bête vit l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, elle se figea, couinant piteusement et le sbire fit de même. 

« _B...Boss ?_ »

Nanu leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui barrait le passage et se demanda s'il fallait qu'il prie pour une mort brève car Giovanni était comme son Persian, il aimait jouer avec ses proies. Le flic tremblait, à bout de forces, le sang suintant de son ventre, de son poignet, de sa joue, laissant des filets rougeâtres marbrer sa peau pâle. Le Malosse à quelques pas flairait le sang mais n'osait pas avancer d'un centimètre, vraisemblablement soumis à la terrifiante présence du Leader de la Team Rocket. 

« _C'est très bien, Archer. Il est dorénavant hors d'état de nuire. Ton travail se termine ici._ »

  
Le jeune homme acquiesça, sans pour autant être certain du sort que Giovanni reservait à ce Fouinar de flic. Il supposait que Giovanni voulait interroger une dernière fois le quidam, avant de le réduire définitivement au silence. Le boss s'avança doucement, silencieusement vers le blessé, jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule. Nanu releva la tête, interloqué et au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, Giovanni repoussa le flic violemment, le faisant tomber sur le sol de l'hôpital tel un pantin auquel on aurait coupé ses fils. Puis le mafieux se rapprocha de Nanu qui geignait de douleur, s'accroupit à son niveau et l'attrapa par les cheveux afin de le relever suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parfaitement écouter son petit discours.

« _Tu diras à tes amis de la Police Internationale d'arrêter de mettre leur sale nez dans mes affaires. Dis-leur que dans le cas où ils n'obtempèrent pas, je les traquerai, je les mutilerai et je les donnerai en pâture à quelque créature affamée. Dis-leur que leurs familles ne sont pas en sécurité, que je les ai à l’œil. Je sais tout de tes petits acolytes. Où ils vivent, qui ils baisent et l'amour qu'ils portent à leurs précieux chiards. Maintenant va, et rapporte ce message à tes collègues. Ne t'avise pas de crever en chemin avant d'avoir porté ton message_. »

  
Giovanni avait parlé d'une voix calme, sans hausser le ton, mais bien assez clairement pour que ni Nanu, ni Archer n'en loupent la moindre miette. Il relâcha Nanu et se releva, sans un autre regard pour le flic. Il passa devant lui, fit signe à son subordonné de le suivre et ils disparurent dans les couloirs, laissant Nanu seul sous la lumière crue des néons, blessé mais en vie. Avec toutes les peines du monde, il se dirigea enfin vers la sortie, se traînant jusqu'à la première cabine téléphonique pour appeler des secours, jurant sur les cornes de Tapu Bulu que s'il ne mourrait pas d'hémorragie, Giovanni allait le lui payer très cher. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci Istadris, pour l'inspiration perpétuelle pour ce ship. Et pour le superbe fanart que tu as fait ♥


End file.
